There is known an aerodynamic stabilizer that is structured by fixing a baffle to the front side or the vehicle width direction inner side of a wheel within a wheel house of an automobile (see, for example, Japanese National Publication No. 2003-528772). Further, the technology disclosed in the specification of British Patent Application Publication No. 2265785 is known.